


Pay attention to me

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka should be working, but lets face it cuddling with his boyfriends a better choice for spending his time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really short, and kinda rushed. So if there's any typos I deeply apologize.

Yamamoto sighed pressing his head into Tanaka's shoulder, “Ryuu, pay attention to meee...” He wined, closing his eyes. Tanaka laughed softly, using one of his hands to push away Yamamoto's head, concentrating on the laptop screen in front of him.

“Gimme ten more minutes, I'm almost done with this essay.” Yamamoto sighed, flopping back on the couch, propping his feet up on the very top so that his head was hanging off over the edge. Tanaka looked over at Yamamoto sighing softly before looking back at his laptop. He needed to finish this essay tonight, but lets face it, he was already bullshitting 90% of what he had typed. Tanaka sighed, looking down at his boyfriend, who was already half asleep, although still upside down before closing his laptop setting it down on the table. 

Yamamoto perked his head up instantly, looking up at Tanaka with excited eyes, “So now you're gonna pay attention to me?” He let out a soft laugh, shifting so that he could sit up.

“I always pay attention to you, what are you talking about?” Tanaka smiled, stretching out before reaching out toward Yamamoto. “Now get over here you dork.”

Yamamoto grinned, crawling over to Tanaka, hooking his arms around the mans waist, “Oh shut up, I'm coming.”

Tanaka laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, pressing a kiss to his head. The two of them closed their eyes, breathing in each others presence. Tanaka's hands traced small shapes against the small of Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tanaka's neck. The two of them snaked their legs together, shifting into a comfortable position for them both to fit on the couch. Moments later Yamamoto mumbled something under his breath about being sleepy, looking up to Tanaka to see if he was still awake.  
“Shhhh” Tanaka whispered, not bothering to open his eyes, running his hands over Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto shook his head, laughing softly before cuddling into Tanaka's chest, letting his eyes slip close, the two of them dozing off together into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
